Seeing is Believing
by Aerilon452
Summary: John and Helen taunt Nikola.    Note:  Slight SPOILERS for FOR KING AND COUNTRY


Summary: Helen and John taunt Nikola

Rating: T

Pairing: Helen and John

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Sanctuary.

**SEEING IS BELIEVING:**

John took Helen by the hand, leading her down a deserted hallway in her Sanctuary. He was trying to make up for the fact that once again Tesla had made a selfish move under the guise of trying to help save her life. Using the senses that made him a successful hunter John knew Tesla was following him. He had seen the look the former vampire had given him when John gained Helen's attention to lure her away from the others. John was only trying to comfort Helen the way she had comforted him in Cambodia. In the meant time he wanted to really taunt Tesla, tease him with what the former vampire will never have. Leaning closer to her John whispered, "You do realize Nikola is watching us?"

Helen had been content with the solid feeling of John's hand in hers. A few months ago she never would dare to touch him, but things had changed, her feelings for him bad gone back to love. She didn't know when that had happened, or why. Helen only knew she still loved john. Her lying beside him while he detoxed was proof of that. Every now and then when she had been alone Helen would hear those words, '_I love you. Remember that. Always. For all eternity…_' ringing inside her head and she would feel happy. Helen had been actively keeping her mind on others thoughts until John whispered to her in his dark velvety voice that she found so appealing. John only confirmed what Helen had been feeling. Replying Helen asked, "What are you going to do about it?"

"This…" John almost growled. He took his hand from Helen's and rested them on her waist so he could push her against the wall. John wouldn't kiss her, not until she asked him to. Helen had to ask, beg, for his kiss. In the mean time she was going to let him have a little fun. That much he could see in her eyes. Leaning into her again John buried his nose in her hair to draw in the sweet aroma that was his Helen. She was the only woman to draw him in, keep him close, and make him desire with a fierce passion.

"Yes," Helen whispered biting her bottom lip. His fingers ran back and forth along her waist, teasing her, almost tickling her, but not quite. She could only feel him and bury her fingers in the white of his shirt. John had a way of teasing her that made her lose her mind with need. Except Helen knew he was doing this to infuriate Tesla. Right now she wasn't above that idea as well. Nikola had kept John's location from her under the guise of keeping his word. Helen knew he was only afraid of John since he was no longer a vampire. But when did keeping his word mean anything Tesla; they were only words to him. Uncurling her fingers Helen slid them up John's chest and cupped the back of his neck. She wasn't ready to kiss him, but she wanted to, just not right now.

John nuzzled her temple as he ran his hands up and down her side. Helen was quivering in his arms, melting from his touch. She cupped his neck, drawing his face down to her pulse so his lips could nibble and tease. He obliged her. John kissed her pulse, nipped, and licked in ways all designed to make Helen simmer. She gasped in his ears, "Oh yes…" John smiled into the side of her neck before travelling up to nip at her jaw.

Helen felt on fire and she hoped this was torturing Nikola. This was the one sure way she knew she could get back at him. Being in John's arms not only felt right, it felt like coming home. It felt as if the shaky ground she had been standing on settled. He made her feel strong, sure, and confident of what she was doing. In John's arms she could feel as if she was going to survive the fresh hell she had been plunged into at the scheming, conniving hands of Adam Worth.

Taking her hands from the back of his neck Helen placed them firmly on John's chest. Pushing him, they turned so John was now against the wall and Helen was his touch tormentor. John chuckled when her fingers touched the top button of his shirt. Helen opened one button and then another. "This is what I have been wanting since being back in your arms." Helen kissed John's collar bone drawing a sensual growl from his throat.

Nikola watched from around the corner. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Helen was willingly in the psychopath's arms. How could she? How could Helen be with a man who ruined her life? It made no sense. It infuriated him. Helen should be with someone who was better than John; smarter. Helen should be with him. He could love her just as well as John could. Nikola couldn't bear to see any more. Nikola would have thought that Helen had finally seen Druitt for what he really was; a killer. If she had truly hated John then she never would have gone after him, never would have been so mad at him. He turned from the sight and walked back down to the library with a heavy heart and bruised ego. Maybe he could figure out the 3-D city without using Adam's information.

Through the haze of pleasure muddling John's mind he heard Nikola's retreating footsteps. For a few more seconds he wanted to keep Helen close to him, keep her lips on his shoulder, his pulse. She was more potent than any drug he would ever take. Helen was a part of his soul; she shared his heart. He raised his hands and threaded his fingers through her brunette locks to keep her close. Helen took her lips from above his heart. Jon was about to say something when she rested her head on his shoulder. "Nikola's gone now." John whispered.

"I know." Helen pulled away. She was reluctant to leave his arms. "I would've thought you would've kissed me." Helen added. At the time she had very much wanted him to, but she knew he would wait for her to ask. A few more minutes of his lips against her skin and she would have been nearly begging for his mouth against her. John had been the single most sinful taste she had ever had.

John chuckled bring his hands from her hair to cup her face, "No need to rub Tesla's nose in it more than we've already done." Truth be told though, John would personally beat Tesla for everything he had done to Helen.

"You know where I found him?" Helen asked referring to Nikola.

John shook his head. He and Helen hadn't had the time to talk, to yell at each other. That was mostly what would happen if they were alone and he was conscious. They would start out talking and then it would escalate to shouting and fighting.

"I found him in a secret Cabal lab under the Andes Mountains where they had the Source Blood. The blood they used on our daughter." Helen's voice shook. John pulled her close again. "It didn't matter to him how I would feel. All that mattered to him was becoming a vampire again. It's all he thinks about."

"Nikola is nothing if not consistent." John whispered. Hearing that Tesla was after the former Source Blood was not a surprise. The pain it inflicted on Helen tore at what was left of his heart. John held Helen close and gave her what she needed; his arms, his touch.


End file.
